Chapter Three: "Briefing"
Major Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command Team 3 ***Communications Specialist, Stargate Command Team 3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 4th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Half way through the jog to the mess hall, a loud-speaker announced that SG's 1 through 3 were to report to the briefing room. "Ah, crap", and with that, he changed direction and ran faster. Once he had arrived, he noticed most of the team members were there, including some unfamiliar faces... As he entered, he noticed a female Asian next to General Mjolnir, what he thought was a Canadian soldier by Tom, another Asian and spotted his old Commanding Officer; now Lieutenant Colonel Jason McCallister. He nodded to the Asian female, not recognizing the rank and not knowing if she was of senior or junior rank. Walking up to the Canadian, he noticed the three chevrons on his arm, "Sergeant, I'm Major Lowrey, SG-3 XO." Walking up to Sam, he stood behind her, gave her a peck on the side of her neck and went around the table and sat opposite. "So General, what's this about?" ---- *Doctor Samantha Ford, United Kingdom **Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 2 ***Medical Specialist, Stargate Command Team 2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *''Mister Julian Parker, Australia (PCNPC)'' **''Mission Expert, International Oversight Advisory'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room'' *March 4th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Sam eyed the Asid and the others entering the room. She felt that she recognized the female from somewhere but couldn't place her. She knew who Nolan and Jason were straight away though. Suddenly she saw Ant enter the room. When he gave her the peck she smiled and grasped his hand slightly. As he sat down she looked at him with a beaming smile. She was about to say something to him, but was interrupted by another person entering the room. Mister Julian Parker Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room Wearing his usual navy blue pressed, hand-made suit, Julian walked with a fast pace towards the far end of the table. With his leather briefcase and small round glasses, he certainly fit the part. "G'day folks, apologies about my tardiness." His said in his thick Australian accent. "I don't know how you people find your way around here." He paused as placed his briefcase on the table. "I got lost finding this building, let a loan this room." Before he could continue, General Mjolnir interrupted. "Mr Parker?" Julian looked up from his briefcase. "General?" He asked in a worrying tone. "I believe you came here to give a briefing?" Letting out a sigh, he nodded and opened his case. "P7X-929." picking up a remote, he brought up a galactic map showing it's location in comparison to earth. He then looked down to his notes. "SG-17 visited there a couple of years ago as it was rumored to have a disused Naquadah mine there. In their report of the planet they discovered no mine but said the local people were quite warm and welcoming." He began. "That soon turned nasty when a group of Lucian Alliance soldiers entered the village. They managed to get away but it was decided not to bother with the planet. Recent Intel from friends around the galaxy have said that the Alliance only use this planet as a stop off and are not always there." He looked at the group to make sure they were still awake. It wouldn't be the first time one of his briefings sent someone to sleep. "Now more recently, a wall with Ancient text on it was discovered a month by SG-13. They took shots of the writing and brought it back for translation. Within it mentions Janus, an Ancient who caused a grief for them once or twice but some of his ideas have been fair dinkum. When they translated the rest they found it mentions some kind of lab where he was developing some kind of weapon." He leant down on the table. "We got enough bad guys out there, so more the merrier I say when it comes to weapons. Now if you hadn't guessed where this lab is meant to be I'd be surprised. The IOA have decided that it is an acceptable risk to find this lab." He put on a stern face and looked at everyone. "I know I certainly don't want the Alliance getting hold of any Ancient weapon and neither do the IOA. It has been decided that if you can't secure the lab, if you find it, you should destroy it all." Sliding his glasses back up his nose, he stood up straight. "Now if there aren't any questions, I'll hand over to the good General." He smiled and held out his hand in Asid's direction. He hated question and hoped the General would now take over. ---- *Seren Leah Asher, Israeli Defense Force - Ground Arm **Deputy Chief Intelligence Officer, Stargate Command **Team Member, Stargate Command Team 3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 4th, 2012 **February 17th 2025 Leah was still getting her feeling for being around the SGC and knew where the briefing rooms where as she was going to be looking at them more closely as she heard that her team and SG1 and SG2 had to report there anyway for a briefing room. So she walked towards the briefing room and walked in where she had seen members of her team and others that she didn't know all that well other then what she was able to be briefed on before she left Israel to the SGC. As, she walked in she just took a seat and didn't know what was the customs for briefings here, so she just took her seat and waited to be addressed or for the briefing to be started. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 4th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Nolan looks at Jason, blinking rapidly. This kind of enthusiasm was rare from Jason, and exactly what he showed enthusiasm for were three fairly distinct things. "Cars, parkour, and briefings?" He asks, humored. Jason chuckled a bit at Nolan's earlier comment. "Sounds about right." he was thrilled to have familiar faces around him in mix with some new ones. He noticed a couple new members enter after them as well as an IOA Agent who started off the briefing. He couldn't help but smile a little when Nolan chose to sit next to him. Jason perked up when the IOA Agent began to speak and mentioned Ancient weaponry. "Oh boy, weapons! Sounds like a good first mission back!" He stayed quiet, not having any questions in particular. ---- *Sergeant Robert McField, Royal Canadian Marine Corps **Team Member, Stargate Command Team 3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 4th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 "Well given your experience, I'm sure you wont just be escorting Scientists. I'd bet my life it will be a good team." Robert sat as Tom talked on the phone. Robert was glad to have seen someone he recognized. He over heard himself being mentioned in the conversation but for the most part tried to not listen in on the phone call. "Had a little bit of a spat with one of my teammate earlier. I think things have calmed down. He's coming over now." "I am sure everything will be ok, you remember some of the 'spats' you used to have back at the old SGC. Even one with me if I remember correctly." Robert said before he got interrupted by the speakers. =^=To SG teams one, two and three. Please report to the briefing room immediately.=^= "Hey, I know you haven't been assigned yet, but maybe I could have a word with the Colonel and see if you can tag along. What do you say?" "Sure, I will have to meet the SGC commanding officer at some point anyway." Robert said as he headed to the briefing room with Tom. When they arrived he took a seat next to Tom but looking around to see if there was anyone else that he recognized. There was one other that he sort or remembered at the table with a SG-1 badge but could not remember the name for the life of him. Then when the base XO and CO walked in he then saw another face that he recognized. Asid Mjolnir, his last commanding officer when last at the SGC even thought he was only his commander for a few months. He was a Colonel when Robert left but now he was a Major General seen from his two stars. He could bet that he would most likely not remember him as Robert was just a Corporal when he was part of his team on SG-3. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *''Colonel Rei Hoh, United States Army (PCNPC)'' *''Executive Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room'' *March 4th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 To summarize: Lucian Alliance on planet are discovered by SG-17. What is ALSO on this planet are weapons of mass Ancient origin within an old Naquadah mine guarded by supposedly friendly natives. The Alliance isn't there all the time, but drops off from time to time. SG-13 came back, discovered Ancient writings on an excavated wall. Talks about Janus, a lab, and a weapon. Nolan has been leaning forwards this whole time, looking like he's scribbling intense notes down... when in fact, he's drawing a banana. It's a very happy, bipedal banana with cartoonish sticklike arms and gloves on the end, a happy smiling cat-face, and knees bent like it's dancing. He smiles at his little creation, before Julian hands it over to Asid. Nolan glances up, to listen... but promptly looks back down at his happy banana. He begins to draw a sun with a rather derpy smiley face, and a grassy background, then clouds with equally derpy, but different faces. Then he sets his pencil down, and sits up to listen. Weapons + Janus = lots of bad things. Nolan thinks to himself, rubbing his jaw. His eyes briefly flick over his team--Leah Asher, who he didn't know, but looking at her record he knew she was Mossad. Nolan could take that. Anthony Lowrey, an emotional man who tended to spend most of his time fooling around with Doctor Ford who, in turn, he didn't really know. Robert McField he didn't really know, either, but his record had been impressive as well. Thomas Smith he knew decently from his former assignment here... but it reminded him a little too much of his old friend, Dolly. Colonel Rei Hoh Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room Rei leans back, steepling her fingers before her mouth as she listens to the Aussie. He legs are crossed, and she's relaxed... Hot damn, these people have good taste in chairs... She smiles and leans her head back, before snapping back to attention. Julian was hard to listen to. But she remains vigilant, leaning back forwards as she begins to take very detailed notes on the briefing. One part is for what Julian himself is saying--but that was also being recorded, so she wasn't so worried about jotting that down. Rei was writing down who was there, where they sat, how they sat. She was recording a small sketch of each slide, and when done she began to do a brisk but detailed sketch of the room. She was good at this, and since she was younger had worked on memorizing everything she could... Then her eyes flicked up and she saw Nolan drawing a happy banana. Raising an eyebrow, she scribbles down a note and a mini-drawing of that. ---- *Seren Leah Asher, Israeli Defense Force - Ground Arm **Deputy Chief Intelligence Officer, Stargate Command **Team Member, Stargate Command Team 3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 6th, 2012 **February 17th 2025 Leah listened to the briefing and watched and studied everyone. She also took notes and made minor drawing of everyone at the briefing for a later study as she would like to put a face to everyone in the new unit and command that she came to. Leah also figured that everyone knew that she was some how tied to both Mossad and MI5 because of her parents and therefore thought that she was more or less working for Mossad like her father and maybe they might be right but for the most part she was looking for to going out on her first mission off the Earth because she knew that it was going to be an experience that she will not be able to forget and that she will love to tell both of their parents. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 6th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Jason couldn't help but watch Nolan scribble a rather peculiar drawing... of a banana. It took a lot in him to hide a smirk. With his own notepad out, Jason scribbled a note to Nolan in the corner of his page, then nudged one of his feet under the table. He turned the notepad just a little as he rested a chin on one of his hands with the opposing elbow, making it look like he was listening intently like he usually did in briefings. The note had some musical notes on it, and the note read: "It's peanut butter jelly time!" He was sure Nolan would catch onto what he meant, it was referring to a random song whose music video had a dancing banana with a face. For what reason, who knew. ---- *Major General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commander, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 6th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Asid glanced towards McField, raising his brow as he recalled the man from before. "Sergeant McField, are you any relation to a Corporal McField?" He asked, as the others took their seats, followed by the IOA briefer, who began to prattle on about being lost. I design the base, I pass the design to IOA, and they still get lost. Why do we have the IOA again? He paused, checking the file for the Agent's name. "Mr Parker?" Julian looked up from his briefcase. "General?" He asked in a worrying tone. Good, he's worried. If he doesn't get on with it, I will ask someone to take him outside. "I believe you came here to give a briefing?" Asid said, with a pleasant tone. He leaned back, listening quietly. "Any thoughts as to the terrain? One moment, and be quiet." He asked, casually, glancing towards Nolan and McCallister, watching them pass notes for a moment. He let the talk die down for a moment. "Nolan Etearna. Jason McCallister. Rei Hoh. Show the class your notes." ---- *Doctor Samantha Ford, United Kingdom **Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 2 ***Medical Specialist, Stargate Command Team 2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *''Mister Julian Parker, Australia (PCNPC)'' **''Mission Expert, International Oversight Advisory'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room'' *March 9th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 "Any thoughts as to the terrain? One moment, and be quiet." He asked, casually, glancing towards Nolan and McCallister, watching them pass notes for a moment. He let the talk die down for a moment. "Nolan Etearna. Jason McCallister. Rei Hoh. Show the class your notes." Julian flicked through a few images before finding the right one. As he turned to face the group again, he saw Asid looking at some of the group, but he decided to continue anyway. “This image shows the view from the gate, as taken by SG-17. As you can see, it is mainly open fields leading to the crest of the hill in the distance, approximately four hundred yards away.” He pointed to the hill that was just in shot. “You then have a small wooded area before reaching the edge of the village.” Changing the image on screen, he changed the topic to the village. “From what we can see, it seams to be early Tudor in style. From the information we have, there are quite a few narrow ally ways and abandoned building, especially to the far end of the village. Not many people tend to go down there. There is also meant to be a cave system somewhere in the woods. So I don’t know if that will help with places to start.” Doctor Samantha Ford Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room Sam was paying close attention to Parker. It was easy for her to do, but she made sure as she wanted to make a good first impression to the latest team member. She noticed Nolan and Jason doing something with pads but wasn't sure. Finding a pencil in her pocket, she was about to reach over and grab Jason’s pad when Asid spoke. "Nolan Etearna. Jason McCallister. Rei Hoh. Show the class your notes." She smiled at the three of them getting told off. Sam began rummaging through her pockets and found a piece of paper. Having a quick read, she realized it was some notes from a previous mission. Rubbing it all out, she began to writing all she could remember, while still listening to what he was saying now. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *''Colonel Rei Hoh, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Executive Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room'' *March 9th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 "Nolan Etearna. Jason McCallister. Rei Hoh. Show the class your notes." Nolan's face turns beet red, and he holds up his notebook to show the happy, dancing banana sketch. He even drew a mustache and a top hat, and it was sporting a rather fetching monocle. "I... I was thinking of adding a bow tie to it, Sir. What do you think?" Colonel Rei Hoh Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room Rei just stares at Nolan's sketch, a smile framing her lips before she holds up her notes. "I was drawing the room, Sir. Just for observational purposes. I had no intent on interrupting Mr. Parker." She sets down her pad, glancing at Dr. Ford's smirk at Asid's words. Her brow knits a bit, but she glances back to Mr. Parker to resume listening. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Team 1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 9th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 When it was Jason's turn, he held up his note pad, which did have a few notes regarding Mr. Parker's briefing thus far. A few little notes were scattered here and there, such as the "Ancient Janus", "Alliance getting weapons = bad," "text", "(illegal?)weaponry potentially involved", "MUTINY?" and "moar caves" (spelled wrong on purpose)... but in the far bottom right corner of the paper was a space he'd easily made for the note that CLEARLY read "Peanut butter jelly time". Of course, by the time he had gotten distracted by Nolan's drawing, Jason's writing got messier towards the bottom of the page. "I just got a little distracted, my apologies." he said, biting his lip as he realized the first part sounded a bit too energetic. Well at least his page wasn't blank... right? The caffeine and lack of sleep combined made him a little more easy to distract than normal. ---- *Major General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commander, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 9th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Asid just nodded at Rei, before glancing at Jason and Nolan. "We're going to have a nice long chat, the three of us, when we get back to the SGC." He said, sternly. And someone's going to be pulling extra duty. KP? Hrm. And we don't have latrines. He thought to himself, as his head swiveled to fix Parker with a level stare. "Half-timber." He stated, flatly. "Which would put societal level roughly middle-ages, to renaissance era. Perhaps a little later. Typical European architecture, though it did see use in the 'New World'." How ironic, that turn of phrase, considering we're discussing offworld. Hm. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "At least if I recall correctly. Saw use in England, Germany, France, et cetera." He said, softly. "Half-timber's a little different. But same basic principle, just slightly different angles. Or does my aged mind deceive me?" He asked, with a smile. ---- *Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Non Commissioned Officer in Charge, Stargate Command **Medic, Stargate Command Team 2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room *March 9th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Audie suppressed a grin as the officers showed their art work...it was good to know that even 'lifers' could goof off now and then, although this wasn't exactly the place. When Asid spoke about the architecture, she thought for a moment, then commented, "But isn't it dangerous to assume that just because the buildings look one way, everything else is parallel to what we know?" Shrugging, she grinned. "For all we know, they could be nudists..." There had been major differences on her world, despite the similarities, so that trying to disguise yourself on one place wouldn't necessarily work in another. ---- *''Captain Thomas Smith, Special Air Service (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, Stargate Command Team 3'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room'' *''Mister Julian Parker, Australia (PCNPC)'' **''Mission Expert, International Oversight Advisory'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Building 1 / Sub-Level 1 / Briefing Room'' *March 10th, 2012 **February 17th, 2025 Julian was about to reply to the General, when someone added their two cent. "But isn't it dangerous to assume that just because the buildings look one way, everything else is parallel to what we know?" Shrugging, she grinned. "For all we know, they could be nudists..." Julian blushed slightly. "I suppose you are both right, but I'm sure they at least have so daks on." He let out a little smirk before picking up his notes. “From what we know, the local people are we would refer to as Middles Ages. It seams this place had been abandoned and folks living there now, moved in after the Ori did a number on their planet.” Flicking through the images, he found one of a local. “As you can see, their attire seams to mimic Scandinavian in style.” Tom, who had be quiet up to this point, leant forward and looked at Parker. “If you say there are possible Alliance forces in the area, wouldn't they recognize our uniforms?” Parker looked at Tom and pointed “Well it has been suggested that you dress up as refugees escaping a natural disaster and are looking for the rest of your people. But if you can come up with a better plan, fire away.” Parker looked at his notes briefly before returning his gaze back to Tom. “Not you personally, I mean as a group.” Now looking at his notes once more, he quickly perused them before looking at everyone. “Well I don’t think there is much more I could add, but if you got ay more questions, I’ll try to answer them.” Briefing Briefing